1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to methods and apparatus for routing communications to communication processing centers (CPCs).
2. Description of Related Art
Many businesses use call centers coupled to networks such as telephone networks to provide services and information to customers and users. Directory assistance is an example of such a service which uses call centers. If available agents of a call center cannot answer an incoming call, the call is routed to a holding queue, to wait for an agent to become available. The time that a call is left in the holding queue is termed time-to-answer. On average, the longer the time-to-answer, the more likely it is that the calling party will simply hang up and abandon the call without waiting for the call to be answered. As a result, fees or sales may be lost. Thus, there is a need for new technology to reduce time-to-answer at call centers.